1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for exchanging information. More particularly, the present invention relates to using a portable memory device to supply certain user information to a computer and in return obtain certain desired documentation from the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exhibitions, such as trade shows, are held regularly in many industries in order to provide exhibitors an opportunity to demonstrate their wares to potential purchasers. Exhibitors typically occupy a demonstration booth or the like from which they may present their products and/or services. Traditionally, exhibitors offer printed product literature and/or electronic hardware such as CDs and DVDs having product information for interested parties to take in order to learn more about the exhibitor's products or services. Interested parties may also be directed to the exhibitors' websites. Such exhibitors prefer to obtain demographic information about those interested in their products so that follow-up contact can be made after the exhibition is concluded. Such contact information typically is given in the form of a business card, but other methods, such as written sign-in sheets, are also employed. Sometimes trade show attendees wear a badge encoded with demographic information that can be scanned by the exhibitor.
The existing models for exchanging such information are inherently inefficient and have limited effectiveness. For example, often interested parties will take product literature, but will not provide contact information; thus, the exhibitor cannot follow-up with the interested party. Also, it can be inconvenient and time-consuming to exchange information, and some parties may decide not to endure the hassle. Thus, a potential business contact is not made. Additionally, product literature tends to be expensive to produce and to transport to and from the exhibition.
Exhibition attendees also face challenges with traditional literature collection. For example, an exhibition attendee who is interested in many different products can quickly accumulate several pounds of paper literature and electronic hardware, which the attendee must lug around the exhibition and eventually transport home. Further, such accumulation of paper literature and other media tends to get jumbled up and disorganized. Thus, the attendee likely loses track of certain literature that was obtained during the exhibition.